Seismo
Seismo is a Cragsters Mixel. Description A shy, almost nervous Mixel. If Seismo gets restless, he might tap his feet and then there will be trouble. He has huge feet that are used to cause earthquakes that break through the rock layers. Seismo belongs to the tribe of the Cragsters and lives in a vast array of tunnels and caverns. Personality Seismo is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Mixels, Seismo's personality is the exact opposite of his tough appearance. While he can still wallop Nixels with ease and is quick to say when he dislikes someone, deep down, he is just a shy and timid Mixel. Like the other Cragsters, he lacks intelligence, but he makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. Physical Appearance Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey eyebrow-like covering on top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Instead of a mouth, he has a dark grey mouthpiece that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold. Background Coconapple Seismo and Zorch mix to get a coconapple off of the tree, which Seismo desperately wants. In the end, Zorch eats the coconapple that knocked out Seismo. Cookironi Seismo is one of the Mixels sitting back, enjoying cookironis. Suddenly, he and the others are trying to fight for the last one. Electrorock Krader has the idea to have a digging contest. The Cragsters finish, but Krader is missing. They end up finding him held captive by the Electroids. Seismo and Shuff think that they are sacrificing Krader, but the Electroids are just preparing for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. Later, the Cragsters decide to join in the dance party and they mix to a max. The Cragster Max participates in the dance contest against the Electroid Max in the end. Nixels Seismo helps Flain fend off many annoying Nixels, as the creatures try to ruin the friends' lava slide. Eventually, Seismo steps on a Nixel with his large feet. Murp Seismo is seen at the barbecue party, and is burnt at the end. Mailman Seismo is the first to help Shuff attempt to catch Zorch to get the package Shuff was expecting. He tries blocking him with a large boulder, but to no avail. He later mixes with Shuff and Krader to create the Cragsters Max to "Crush Zorch's rush!" Another Nixel Seismo appears at the end, mixed with Zaptor, and injures Major Nixel. A Nixel brings him to Nixels Land, who is successful in bringing back the cubit. Rockball Seismo is one of the players in Rockball, but Flain catches the ball on fire, so he and Krader come up with the idea for Mixelball. Seismo and the other Mixels then join in. Elevator Seismo and the gang are heading in the elevator, but no room for Lunk. Mixed Up Special He was one of the Mixels at the mix festival. Relationships Other Cragsters Infernites Seismo is best friends with Flain and often rides on lava slides and give each other hugs with him. But he dislikes Zorch (for whom he is very afraid to mix with). It is unknown to what Seismo thinks about Vulk. Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers He might have a good relationship with Balk , due to being invited to his birthday party, unknown for the rest of the Flexers Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Seismo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41504 and contains 50 pieces. Seismo's in-booklet code is 7EET4UA3KE, which is FeetQuake when decoded. Trivia *He is known as the shy one, and he gets scared quite easily like Scorpi. *His name is a pun on the word "seismic". **Not just "seismic", but also the prefix "seismo-", meaning earthquake.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/seismo- *He is best friends with Flain. *His signature favorite food is a Coconapple. *He can only say a few words, and grunts sometimes. *He can mix with Vulk, Zorch, Zaptor,Volectro, and Flain. *He only has one Murp. * He appeared in 10 episodes so far (tied with Vulk and Volectro). He misses 11 episodes - Hot Lava Shower, Pothole, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *Seismo is the first Mixel to have huge feet. **He digs with his feet. *He is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. *He was originally meant to be called "Shuff", with Shuff instead being called "Seismo" in his place. *He has one eye like Vulk, Teslo, Kraw, Glomp, Magnifo, and Globert. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Cragsters. * His horns will sometimes droop down when he gets upset. They also turn into lightning bolt shapes when he gets electrocuted. * Tom Kenny uses the voice he used for Eduardo from "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" for Seismo, minus Eduardo's Latino accent. Gallery Set Seismo Bag.png Seismo.png Seismo 2.jpg Seismo set.jpg Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 304px-Shuffprelim.jpg|Seismo's prototype set SeismoWall.jpg|A wallpaper with Seismo on it Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. AniSeismo.PNG SeismoPic.jpg Artwork NixelsEp.jpg|Lava slide! Coconapple.jpg|I didn't want to mix! All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Mmm Zorch Seismo 2.jpg|This isn't gonna end well. Seismo and Zorch.jpg|Whoa Zorch! Electron Dance Party.png|Dance off! Cragsters Electrorock.png|You aren't Krader Seismo Bio.jpg|On mobile website Mailman14.jpg|Shuff! Mailman13.jpg|Yay for you Shuff! Mailman9.jpg|Ow... Mailman8.jpg|Whoa! Mailman7.jpg|Really? Mailman6.jpg|Yes Shuff? Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg|YAY! Murp11.jpg|Ow NixelsEp2.jpg|Get lost Nixel! Seismo and Shuff.png|WINNER! LAUGH OUT LOUD.jpg|Huh? seismo happy.jpg|Seismo happy. AW SCHNIXEK.jpg|UH OH. Oh no.jpg|WHAT!? Oh yeah.jpg|Yeah! AAAAHHHHHHH.jpg THE Mixels are here.jpg SeismoStompingHisFeetBecauseHe'sHappy.png dat Seismo tho.png Feetfeetfeetfeetfeet.jpg|Seismo is upset URSORUDE.png|Seismo when unmixable Seismo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio HuggingWillSaveUsAll.png WhatDoYaWant.png ME NO LIKE YOU.png|Me no like you! FrontSeismo.png SideSeismo.png seismo_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg Seismo Icon.png Tired seismo.png WAT AM I GONNA CHOOSE.png Leg shake.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg|Rad fun! ElectricShock.jpg WhereKrader.jpg|Where Krader? What the!.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Welcome.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png OhYouSerious.jpg Wat.jpg LikeABoss.jpg Barbeque.png OHNO.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png Yaypinyata.png Bonflowerz.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Zorch Fast.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Vulksmo.png|With Vulk Seismectro.png|With Volectro Flaismo.jpg|With Flain Zapmo.jpg|With Zaptor Seizorch.jpg|With Zorch Murps LEGO Mixes FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Flain SeismoVulkLEGO.jpg|With Vulk SeismoZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch SeismoZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor VolectroSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps KraderSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff SeismoTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo Video Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series One Category:Cragsters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Earth Category:One Eyes Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with horns Category:Circular Mixels Category:Secondary Members Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Tall Category:Grey Category:Hints of gold